CosmicTale
by CosmicWritesFanFics
Summary: Aidan was just an everyday but then he parents were killed in a car accident and all the sudden he has these strange power
1. Chapter 1 just an old note

**Hello I am Cosmic I will be uploading soon this story will obviously be centered around an OC of mine named after my account actually the account is named after the OC I hope you enjoy and I should be starting the story soon as well.**


	2. This is Madness

**A.N (Hey guys I am so glad that people are already excited to read but on a serious note later in the story there will be some different Timeline and Dimension travels so if you are a writer of stories and want your story to be featured or you have an idea for a cool timeline or Dimension(what I mean is things like Teen Titans and Avatar the Last Airbender can be brought into the story MUCH later on) Author's notes or extras will be in bold but ON TO THE STORY**

 **(Aidan P.O.V)**

¨Aidan, Aidan wake up¨ my Mom yelled ¨it's time for school.¨ I groan as I wake up ¨Ugh Monday so what do we have for first period *I check my phone* oh JOY art" I say to myself sarcastically.¨ It not that I don't like art I just don't like my teacher. I get up get dressed in my usual black leather jacket white T-shirt and Navy Blue worn jeans. My Mom makes me breakfast and explains that she and Dad are going to be out of town for today and I have to go to bed at 10:30. Just before I walk to school I see a huge beam of white light shoot out from Mount Ebbott. ¨Mom what was that¨ I ask. ¨I have no idea but don't the legends say monsters were trapped down there.¨ I reply with ¨Well if that is true then I guess for the next few days they won't be monsters they will be monsters they'll be mon- **STARS**. Mom groans at my pun and tells me to go to school.

I walk to school preparing for an awful start to the day. During art I get called up to the principal's office. I walk up nervously and ask what the problem is. ¨Your parents were killed in a car accident Aidan¨ Principal Chad replies. ¨NoNoNoNoNONONONONONONO¨ I yell as I start to weep. Principal Chad asks me if I would like to go to Ms. Pollis's office because he knows she helps me calm down. I say yes between sobs and go. We talk until lunch at which point I am mostly calmed down but still in shock. I go to lunch and I ask my friend Sergio if anyone has seen Valerie. The resident bullies **this is school we had to have bullies** say ¨Hey Royen looking for your GIRLFRIEND.¨ ¨For the last time Alex she is not my Girlfriend but yes if you must know I am looking for her¨ I reply. ¨Hey Aidan she went to Mr. Dwainis's room to see if you were there¨ Sergio tells me. I thank him and walk up to Mr. Dwainis's room.

Idiot I think of course she would check for me there I talk to him so often before lunch. I walk in Valerie hears my footsteps and turns around ¨Aidan there you are I haven't seen you since you got called up to the Principal's office during art¨ she says ¨Wait why did you get called up anyways.¨ ¨Oh uh yeah it was nothing¨ I reply. She stares at into my blood-red eyes ¨I know something's wrong what is it.¨ ¨M m my parents got killed in a c car accident¨ I stutter and start to cry a bit. No no don't cry you have to be strong. She runs and hugs me ¨Oh no I'm so sorry I'm so so sorry¨ ¨No Val no its ok its not your fault let's just go to recess¨ ¨You sure?¨ She asks me. I say yeah and we head down to the court-yard. We play tag for a while then I say ¨I'm **Goat** ing a drink of water.¨ Every one but Val who laughs a but groans at my pun. I walk over but as I do I see this kid on the other side of the fence about my height but tanner maybe Latino, running towards the school with two Goat like-monster, A fish like one, An anthropomorphic lizard or dinosaur, and two Skeletons behind the kid. OH my Irene the monster are real and they were freed, this day is about to get a Skele **ton** weirder I think to myself. I chuckle at my pun but as I do this weird giant white monster with tentacles, a massive jaw and teeth, and one eye comes crashing down and grabs some of my friends. Everyone seems to flee but me.


	3. Charles

**God guys so sorry for not updating first I had to go out to Canada for my Great Aunt's funeral, then I was worried people really wouldn't like this chapter claiming it was too Mary Sue-ish. He does not have too much control over his power it was mostly Jdvwhu (Their name is encrypted for sake of plot) and the SDT. Anyways as for the last chapter please feel free to insert a name for people where it say 's because I could not put the name I wanted it just kept deleting them so yeah ONWARDS AOSHIMA**

 **Aidan P.O.V**

The kid with the monsters looked at me with a face of shock, fear, and recognition. I was always good at identifying expression but I can't understand why they is looking at me like that I don't even know them. Whatever I turn my attention to the foe at hand the large white beast had picked up a person I look closer and realize it's Valerie. "Oh now that thing is **Going to have a BAD TIME** " I state. "yhub zhoo wzlvw brxu zdwfk idfh d yloh ri VGW zloo frph rxw ri lw L sxw lw wkhuh iru vdih nhhslqj L zloo khos brx exw zh zloo qhhg d prqrorxjh" I hear a vocie in my head say it sounds all jumbled but somehow my brain understands it. I twist my watchface and out come this vile of red liquid. "So I just inject myself with this huh. "Fruuhfw" the voice replys. "OK THEN LET'S DO THIS" I yell as I inject myself with the SDT as the voice called it. "Hey voice I'm going to call you Charles ok." "Yhub zhoo." "Ok I'm going to need a monologue or one liner so um how about this Let's go just me and you lets go just one on two." I say as I am about to charge at the beast but Charles says to swipe my hand over my left eye first. So I do I don't know what does but suddenly the world seems clearer and more predictable almost like that injection raised my senses which it probably did.

As I charge I insensitively doge a tentacle that the beast threw at me "what you think I'm just going to stand there and take it" I retort. Charles tells me a quick rundown of some things I can do with his help. So I thrust my arm forward to fire this "Gaster Blaster" a skull appears and fires a beam of white light. It hits the beast in the eye it howls in pain as it drops Val. *Aidan holds his hand out and Val starts to glow a faint blow as she stops falling as Aidan gently sets her down.*

I use this odd gravity ability to smash the beast against the school when it launched itself at me. *Aidan Used bone wall he pushes it forward and smashes it into the monster.* "Xvh brxu pdjlf wr plplf wkh Ilvkhv srzhuv" Charles tells me. So I do I look at the fish who by the way look shocked and concentrate on her I suddenly feel funny I look at my hand and realize I have a blue spear in my hand. *Aidan starts throwing spears, bones, Gaster Blaster shots at the Monster.*

*Aidan uses Shocker Breaker* I suddenly start firing lightning in odd patterns I'm not sure how to control this. Then I get this Idea I send a wave of those spears from blue portal I create shoot up two walls of bones trapping the thing in place. Then I have two Gaster Blaster start firing a constant beam near it eye. I start running then swipe my left arm towards the school and send myself flying onto the wall and run along. Somehow I summon two odd looking swords I jump and change gravity for myself again and do a corkscrew with the duel swords over my head and plow right through it. "Lets finish this" I say but oddly as I look at the beast I feel more than one presence. "Rk pb wklv kdv doo ehhq d elj plvxqghuvwdqglqj ohwv wub vrphwklqj hovh ohw ph wdnh khdg iru wklv" Charles says quickly. I put my hand on it. A white upside down heart comes out and the magic separates it into 5 parts. Soon the body split into 5 different monsters that run away. I turn around triumphant looking for Valerie but as I do I see a two blue lights I turn to see the shorter skeleton and the Fish lady. "Kid you've got some explaining to do" the Skeleton says.

Charles translation in order

1\. very well twist your watch face a vile of SDT will come out of it I put it there for safe keeping I will help you but we will need a monologue

2\. Very well

3\. Use your magic to mimic the Fishes power

4\. Oh my this has all been a big misunderstanding lets try something else let me take head for this


	4. Meeting the Monsters

**SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for not updating sooner my school has standardized testing right now and I have had like no time I will try and update more often BUT I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY**

 **Aidan P.O.V**

The short Skeleton grabs me and the fish and teleports us into a house. ¨Alright kid how did you do that?¨ The Skeleton asks with his left eye blazing blue. I retort with ¨I have a name you know it´s Aidan maybe you should tell me your's and to answer you question this voice in my head just told me how.¨ ¨Alright I believe I can see it in your face but does this voice have a name.¨ The fish says. ¨Well I call him Charles but um let me ask him if he has another name¨ ¨My name **K5UW4Z2ENFXGOICHMFZXIZLS** RK ghdu lw dsshduv L fdqqrw xvh pb uhdo qdph L jxhvv Fkduohv lv ilqh wkhq L jxhvv pb qdph lv hqfrghg lq d kljkhu ohyho wkdq brx dqg L fdq frpsuhkhqg" Charles tells me. ¨Nope I cant understand his name so Charles will have to do.¨ ¨Ugh fine punk my name´s Undyne.¨ ¨And I´m Sans, Sans the Skeleton and I'm done my questioning so let's go back.¨

 **Frisk P.O.V**

¨Oh no, oh no, oh,no ,oh no, where could Sans, Undyne, and that human have gone.¨ Toriel says worried. ¨Relax mom I'm sure everyone is fine¨ you say as Sans reappears with Undyne and the other child. ¨Don't bother asking the punk questions he can't answer them.¨ says Undyne. ¨Hi my name is Aidan what's yours.¨ Everyone introduces themselves. ¨Where is your home Aidan?¨ Toriel ask¨ ¨I don't have one my parents were killed today.¨ Very well child may I adopt you I am already doing that with Frisk.¨ ¨Sure I need a place to stay¨ ¨Smart idea Tori we can't have this kid going off on their own.¨ Sans tells Toriel. So we go to the Adoption center to get me and Aidan adopted.

 **Aidan P.O.V**

We go to the courthouse to get everything sorted out at first they sceptical cause yuuno MONSTERS but eventually we worked it out by we I mean Toriel. It turns out monster money is real gold crazy I know so we had a ton of money and bought I nice house everyone lives next to each other we are going discuss where I am staying.

 **The Next Day**

We are all in the living room for a meeting. "Well I am alright with Asgore living with because it seems Frisk seems to like him." Toriel stated "But we still have to discuss where Aidan is staying." "I say the kid stays with me so I can keep an EYE ON HIM" Sans says as he loses those odd light that are his pupils. "I'm fine with that I like Papyrus." I state "NYEH HEH HE OF COURSE YOU LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WHO DOSEN'T." *everyone laughs laughs*. Asgore says"Well then I guess now that we have decided where the young ones are staying we can talk about Aidan's erm abilities." " I know what I have is magic but I don't understand what is so strange about it, you said humans with magic is what trapped you in the underground." "Ah fair point child but we left a curse upon the humans to never have a human ever have magic again." "Uh c-c-can I make a s-suggestion maybe we can check his SOUL, the soul is a physical manifestation of your being and comes out for humans when we begin an encounter but monster soul do not." Aphys explains "A-A-Are y-you Alright with m-me doing that to-to-to you" "yeah I'm good" "Alright then let's begin" *Everything flashes black and white then returns to normal.* "Huh that was weird nothing happened well I mean except for these buttons." *You see 5 buttons in front of you FIGHT, MAGIC, ITEM, ACT, MERCY* "W-W-well that odd your SOUL isn't there um try acting and well lets see if I FIGHT if it appears." *Alpyhs throws a bolt of electricity at you, you instinctively doge it.* "W-w-well that odd humans aren't supposed to be able to dodge in an encounter without moving their soul here l-l-lets end the um e-e-e-encounter." *Alpyhs is sparing you.* *You spare Alpyhs* A-a-alright I am g-g-g-going to take some um DNA from you can I draw some blood." Alphys stutters. "Well ok" *Alphys draws some blood* "W-W-Well I am going to analyse your DNA." "Alright thanks Alphys lets go home kid and you ar K." Sans replys "BROTHER WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY AT THE HUMAN." "I am just worried that he doesn't have enough control over his magic ." Ok Sans see you at home." I reply. *Sans and Papyrus walk home*

 **1 Hour later**

*Aidan teleports into the house*

"Sans, Papyrus I'm home" I say

"Heh hey kid welcome back took you a while" Sans replies

"Well I didn't do too well a couple trips to China and other countries."

"Wow kid um you really are powerful I mean most blinks spells take up a ton of energy *Eyes go black* S."

"Um whats a short cut WAIT oh is that what you use yeah is it like you just disappear not have any effects around you and is instant."

"Yep that's it huh weird I thought I was the only one who could do that."

"Well guess that's not SANSasitonal for you."

"Wait you like making puns too."

"Well yeah I think they are pretty HUMERUS plus there a skele-TON of fun to make but for some people puns just don't tickle their FUNNY BONE."

"HAHAHAHA aghhh good one I way have misjudged you but I will still be keeping a and yes that is both a pun and serious well good night."

Charles Translation

OH dear it appears I cannot use my real name I guess Charles is fine then I guess my name is encoded in a higher level than you and I can comprehend"


End file.
